Plus de Place pour Nous
by Dop
Summary: Tu n'es plus là et je doit vivre sans toi. La mort est un serpent vicieux qui se joue de moi. Mais si tu savais combien tu me manques... Slash HPDM


Titre : Plus de place pour nous

Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à JK Rowling mais vous connaissez la chanson !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne le sais même pas. J'aurais donner toute ma fortune pour ne jamais remettre un seul pied dans ce château. Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'y ai passé les moments les plus agréables de ma vie. Je m'y suis fait des amis et mêmes des amants. Mais j'ai surtout réussi à trouvé l'Amour. Le vrai, le grand ! Pas celui qui se consume en quelques années avant de changer de partenaire.

L'Amour de ma vie avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blancs, soyeux et doux. Ses lèves purpurines étaient finement dessinées et je les ai capturé mille fois en goûtant leur chaire tendre et pure. J'ai caresser longtemps encore son visage fin et il me semble que quelques fois, dans l'inconscience de mes nuits je le caresse encore, en sentant sa peau diaphane glisser sous mes doigts.

Mon Amour avait un prénom. Et je l'ai souvent maudit avant de l'aimer jusqu'à le griffonner sur chaque page de mes livres scolaires. Mon Amour s'appelait Drago. Mais moi j'étais le seul à l'appeler Dray. C'était un sobriquet que je lui avait donné plus pour l'énerver qu'autre chose. Et puis … c'est rester.

Dray et moi avons vécu à Poudlard des moments magiques. C'était bien avant la guerre. Bien avant le combat. Et bien avant le sang qui coulerait un jour de printemps sur son visage inanimé.

Mais il était probablement écrit dans nos destins que nous n'étions pas fait pour vivre ensemble éternellement. Mais je me rie du destin et depuis ma naissance je ne cesse de lui faire des pieds de nez. Alors ca ne fera qu'un de plus dans ma courte vie de même pas 18 ans.

Car j'ai pris ma décision. Et je m'apprête à rejoindre Dray pour que dans la mort nous restions unis.

Cette décision, je l'ai prise depuis le jour où, impuissant j'ai du assister son enterrement. On ne devrait jamais avoir à enterrer la personne qui compte le plus pour soi.

**(flash back )**

Ce jour là il faisait un soleil printanier tout à fait agréable. Le genre de soleil juste discret pour la circonstance mais assez puissant pour sécher les larmes.

Un groupe de personnes toutes vêtues de noir s'était regroupées autour du cercueil fermé qui emprisonnerait mon Ange pour toujours. Et j'étais parmi ces personnes.

Une larmes roula sur ma joue alors qu'on m'appela pour rendre hommage à celui qui a partager une très courte partie de ma vie.

Je me faufile dans l'assistance pour arriver vers le podium et je sens tous les regards se braquer sur moi. Je m'essuie les yeux avant de me retourner pour faire face à toutes ses personnes. Et je reste immobile à les regarder un moment n'ayant pas le courage de lire le texte que j'avais écrit le veille au soir. Je savais que le plus difficile c'était de se lancer.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je commence :

_« Je t ai longuement haïe, Drago Malefoy. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'entre nous il n'y aurait jamais que de la haine, de la méprise ou de la rage furieuse. Je l'ai su dès notre première rencontre._

_Mais les hommes changent et évoluent. J'ai finalement appris que tu n'étais pas ce garçon arrogant et prétentieux que tu te plaisais à faire croire._

_J'ai appris qu'en toi il y avait du bon mais surtout qu'il y avait un cœur avide de battre. J'ai appris que tu avais plus d'amour à revendre et c'est ce qui m'a séduit en toi. »_

Mon Dieu que c'est difficile de continuer. Je dois refouler ces larmes qui me piquent les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas et finalement elles glissent sur mes joues. Lorsque je reprends, ma voix est brisée, voilée

«_ Je te le dis aujourd'hui Dray, mais tu le savais déjà depuis bien longtemps : Je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que je t'ai aimé. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les grandes paroles et les beaux discours, tu le sais bien alors hier j'ai griffonné un petit poème pour toi et je sais que de là où tu es tu vas bien rire en l'entendant »_

Des sourires se dessinent sur les visages de l'assistance.

_« J'aurai aimé t'aimer comme on aime le soleil_

_Te dire que c'est ce monde est beau et que c'est beau d'aimer_

_J'aurai aimé t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes_

_Et construire un empire juste pour ton sourire_

_Devenir le soleil_

_Pour sécher tes sanglots_

_Et faire battre le ciel_

_Pour un futur plus beau (1)_

_Mais … Mais … »_

Ma voix se brise dans un sanglots et je ne peux plus continuer.

Je me tourne vers le Maître de cérémonie qui me fait signe de pouvoir regagner ma place et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Alors je descend de l'estrade et fuit cette foule qui m'oppressent de leurs regards misérables remplient de pitié. Pardonne moi Dray mais je ne peux plus rester

**(fin du fash back)**

Et puis, Dumbledore m'a demandé de revenir ici, dans ce château où tant de souvenir se bousculent. J'aurai tellement aimé pourvoir terminer cette dernière année dans les bras de Dray et reprendre avec lui le chemin de Londres où nous aurions parler de notre future.

Mais de toute évidence ce future est révolu et cette année je ne prendrai pas Poudlard Express.

J'ai passé toute ma misérable vie à sauver tout le monde mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te sauver toi, celui qui avait le plus d'importance dans mes yeux et dans mon cœur. Que ne donnerai-je pas d'avoir à mes cotés ?

Une légère brise me caresse le visage et je ferme les yeux, savourant sa caresse légère et apaisante. Je les gardent encore fermer un instant comme pour graver ce moment dans ma mémoire.

Dray, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Si tu savais comme je suis malheureux sans toi. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Je ne mange plus et je me laisse dépérir petit à petit dans l'espoir infime que la mort viendra me chercher. Mais la mort est un serpents vicieux qui rode dans les hautes herbes. Il regarde, observe, étudie sa proie avant l'attaquer sans lui laisser une seule chance de s'enfuir. La mort est vicieuse, plus on la désire et plus longtemps elle nous laisse dans le désespoir de sa délivrance bienfaitrice.

Puis je prends enfin ma plus et le je la trempe dans l'encre. Mais je n'arrive pas écrire les mots que j'aimeraient. Ils restent bloqués dans ma tête et ma main n'arrive pas à les retranscrire.

Je m'efforce de prendre une grande inspiration avant de me concentrer à nouveau.

_« Cher Ron et Chère Hermione »_

Enfin les mots se délient et je peux laisser ma plume glisser sur le parchemin qu'elle accroche par moment

_« La vie est passée à côté de moi mais elle ne m'a pas vue. Elle m'a juste donner de quoi avoir un avant goût du bonheur et de la joie avant de me reprendre ce modère cadeau mais ô combien apportant pour moi._

_La vie est passé juste à côté de moi, et la Mort, elle ne m'a pas oubliée. Depuis ma naissance elle se joue de moi, me retirant peut à peut tous ceux qui comptent à mes yeux._

_La Mort, cette mystérieuse aventure dont nul revient, m'appelle de plus en plus à elle et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'écouter sa voix. Cette voix qui guidera ma main bien avant que vous n'ayez connaissance de ce parchemin._

_Je sais que vous serez triste pour moi mais vous ne devez pas. Dites vous que là ou je vais, je serais enfin heureux. Je serais guéri de toutes ses blessures qui depuis longtemps me font souffrir. La Mort est un pays docteur…. Croyez moi._

_Je ne vous remerciez jamais assez pour votre soutiens durant ces nombreux années et je garderai avec moi tous les moments de joies que nous avons partagés. Et c'est également ces moments là que j'aimerai que vous gardiez de moi._

_Je ne veux pas vous savoir malheureux. La vie a tellement de beaux projets pour vous deux. Elle vous réserve tellement de surprise._

_Le temps est venu pour la mienne de prendre fin et je sais que vous ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Je suis fatigué de devoir lutter…._

_Je vous ai toujours aimé et je vous aimerai encore et toujours._

_Harry Potter »_

Oui, cette lettre est parfaite et je ne prends pas le temps de la relire.

Je me contente de la plier doucement avant de la déposer sur l'herbe du parc où je la coince avec le flacon d'encre pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas.

Des larmes coulent sur ma joue alors que je regarde la dague que l'ai trouvé dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Sa lame argentée brille à la lumière feutrée du soleil couchant.

Je me saisit du manche et le place la lame face à mon cœur.

Je penses un dernière fois à Dray. Attends moi mon Ange, je serai bientôt à tes côtés.

Je prends une grande inspiration et j'enfonce la lame dans ma poitrine.

La douleur est violente et je l'écroule sur le sol alors que je n'ai pu retenir un cri de douleur.

Etendu par terre je sans mon sang s'écouler rapidement et mon corps qui se convulse de lui même.

J'ai mal !

Je respire l'odeur de l'herbe qui l'entoure. J'ai toujours aimé cette odeur…

J'ai mal !

Doucement ma vue se trouble et je sens la douleur quitter mon cœur. Au loin j'entends la voix de filles qui rigolèrent et qui s'amusent.

Je repense au visage de Dray. Ses cheveux blonds, ses magnifiques prunelles d'acier. Et ses lèvres fine et dou……

**FIN**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_(1) : parole de la chanson « Je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe » de Damien Saez, album God Bless_

_Voilà un petit one-shot que j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en ligne. Mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien n'est ce pas ?_

_Je vous demande simplement de me laisser une petite review pour que je sache si ca vous à plus. Ce que j'espère vivement._

_A bientôt_

_Dopamine_


End file.
